metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
The "Vehicles" category is a broad but limited topic covering the many modes of transportation the metro inhabitants must use to travel from one part of the metro system to the other, as well as the many engines of armored combat. The names of vehicles are very often thrown around with little overall meaning, even in the game, which makes classifying them in articles confusing at best. For example the level Trolley Combat is in reference to battling railcars, where as near the beginning of Depot, Pavel breathes a sigh of relief that the Nazis did not have a railcar (if it were an actual trolley, like what he and Artyom were in, or a hand cart there wouldn't be much of a problem), and Khan refers to a trolley like car as a railcar (not the railcars of trolley combat of course). There are several distinguishable rail vehicles that can be seen throughout the Metro: Metro 2033 * A variety of railcars with little to no modification are seen, the first one being a hand-pumped railcar carrying Artyom and a group of people out of Exhibition station near the beginning of the game. After Bourbon is killed by the Bandit chief and Artyom meets Khan, they move to the tunnels from the Bandit den and escape in a motorized rail car driven by a combustion engine. *When Artyom reaches Nazi territory, a type of armored trolley featuring a raised turret with a machine gun can be seen - there appears to be different verions of this trolley as some are featuring a degree of armor plating to protect the driver while some none at all. This is the type of railcar Artyom and Pavel escape the front line in and are chased by. *Although only 2 are seen in the game (1 functioning, 1 destroyed) the Nazi's have built crude tanks out of railcars by fashioning armor out of scrap metal, featuring a rotating turret and working cannon capable of firing explosive rounds. Known as "Panzers", their appearance are an attempt to mimic the Panzer IV tank used extensively by Nazi Germany during World War II. *A train-like engine railcar using an internal combustion engine is operated by the Rangers as a troop carrier through the Metro tunnels on the way to the D6 station. With more than enough space to carry at least 6 soldiers, it is also armed with a flamethrower . *There is also a self powered Automatic Tram inside of D6 Metro Last Light *Like in Metro 2033 there are a variety of railcars throughout the game that hav elittle to no modifications. But there are also many that do have modifications. * There is only one wheeled vehicle seen on the surface in the game that is operation, the Armored Truck, a modified half ton truck operated by the Rangers for above ground transportation, a DShK 12.7mm Machinegun has been mounted on the back, and a roll cage similar to those on armored trollies in the metro has been added. de:Fahrzeuge